


Love & Hate Burn In Same Intensity

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firelord Zuko, Alternate Universe - Set after the war, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Princess!OFC, Reader-Insert, but like i didn't read the comics so i can't reference that but anyway au so hohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y(nope not a drabble)take on the final lines of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."~Zuko is being urged into marriage, and Uncle Iroh is playing matcher with him and the princess of Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: The Things I Hate About You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/717732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Love & Hate Burn In Same Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> GURL WITH THIS FINAL STORY IN MY LONG ASS FRICKING SERIES, imma end everyone with zuko angst and fluff  
> Also my Reader isn't bordering reader and oc, but for the sake of my collection, I tried to make it reader-ish
> 
> okay goodbye i love you all.
> 
> Depending on how this turns out, I might make a continuation cAuse ZUKO~~ I would kill for him, and I may begin to make it a series of sorts with an OFC.

_"But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you,_  
_not even close,_  
_not even a little bit,_  
_not even at all."_

* * *

Zuko stood before his nation, clothed in vibrant reds and magnificent golds. With his thick hair curled up to hold his crown, his fierce features sharpened as well as softened from his experience, his skin like a fine porcelain, smooth and perfect-- _yes... his skin was perfect,_ truly no one could rebut that he indeed held the face of a king, of a Fire Lord.

Though truly he has come a long way from the burning fires of his yearning younger self, it was still odd to think that somehow, as his own perspective of himself was redeemed out of darkness, others began to see him in a changed manner as well. What exactly did infants from years ago see differently than those now? What made them cower and wail in horror of him and his scar in those time, compared to babies who merely blink at his face today?

Uncle Iroh said it was his temperament and chi; babies could sense them more potently than adults. Though no matter what, Zuko fails to completely understand, he's learned to simply accept his uncle's explanations. After all, when has he been wrong?

His public cheered for him as he announced his thoughts with grace. Fire Lord Zuko has ushered in peace and has built a trustful repertoire with his people. Today was not unlike the other days Zuko has needed to face his people and give his royal decree. I was pretty standard procedure, but to his side Iroh has never felt more proud to see his beloved nephew become such a magnanimous ruler.

The old man made it a point to visit from time to time; leaving his tea shop for a few days would not be groundbreakingly catastrophic. Part of Zuko thinks it's so that Iroh can keep him in check, though he doesn't need it, and finds his neuroticism thankful and pacified. His uncle however always assures him he simply misses his favorite nephew.

The favouritism part, though light-hearted and joking in manner Zuko knew, should have been left out, for that statement made Zuko spring up with the absurd and maddening idea that had he not been his uncle's _only_ nephew, would he really have been his favorite?

And as they made their way back to his quarters, to talk to his generals and senate about politics, discuss plans for the nation, debate economic costs and whatnot, Uncle Iroh made some ginseng tea for everyone. When that was done and it was only uncle and nephew, Iroh sipped on his cup and finally opened up about why he was _really_ here.

"So, how's Mai?"

Zuko sighs, "uncle, you already know... we're not together anymore. She's with a lieutenant now."

Iroh grins softly to himself, "oh you know, you were old friends. One can't sever an old relationship so easily."

"I know uncle, and that's exactly why. It's kind of unspoken that we just keep to ourselves."

Iroh nods and sips on his tea before setting it down, "Well, I then ask you as both a concerned citizen of the fire nation and as your beloved uncle-"

_Beloved uncle, this conversation cannot be good._

"- when do you plan to marry and have kids?"

Zuko instantly deflates with an airy huff. His slightly falls and he lets out a groan, "uncle, is this really what you came here for? To urge me with marriage? I have a whole nation to worry about right now."

The old man raises a finger, "The irony in that is the nation you are worrying about will better be soothed if you take time off of worrying about it and worrying about your love life."

The Fire Lord holds back an exasperated eye roll. The white haired man gives a chuckle, "my Fire Lord, the world is your oyster! There are many young maidens out there eager to be at your side."

"Uncle, even if I wanted to, I can't just go outside and mingle," Zuko begins, mentally recalling all the screaming fan-girls he has waiting for him outside the walls. Sure the attention was nice sometimes, but now he can't even go outside without covering his face. "Everyone knows I am the Fire Lord. I rarely even get to have real conversations with the people anymore."

"It is no question you are highly recognisable in the fire nation," Iroh grabs his tea cup and raises it to him, "but the same is uncertain outside your borders."

Zuko give a quizzical look as his uncle finishes his tea. It is precisely because of vagueness does Zuko's curiosity rouse. Now he _has_ to see what his uncle has in store for him.

* * *

Zuko sat on a corner of the his Uncle's tea shop. He was wearing a twig hat and his hair was not tied, so it reached up to his nape. He was in pastel greens, and if you were to compare it to his usual attire, you'd think it was faded. It wasn't the first time he changed out of his royal garments and went incognito, however it was the first time he was here in Ba Sing Se to meet with someone other than his uncle.

There weren't many people in the shop; mostly, the clientele were elderly seeking for a quiet place to place pai-sho or majong, or simply talk with each other.

"Here," Iroh handed a tall cup to his nephew. "It's Linlin's creation," Linlin was Iroh's tea shop protegee, as he put it. She peeped up from behind uncle Iroh and waved at Zuko. Zuko nodded at her.

Linlin was wearing jade colored turtle neck blouse with flowers and a matching shirt. Her hair was braided to her left and reached her chest. And as she excitedly exclaimed, "the youngsters love it the most, but even old man Xi loves it," the many flowers she put in her hair nearly fell. It was a wonder how the white, red, and purple flora stayed there.

Upon hearing his name, the said old man named Xi turned to their table and raised a cup to Zuko. Zuko obliged by raising his cup as well. He then realised it was not a hot drink, but a cold one.

"Go on, try it!" Linlin urged, placing a straw in his beverage. Zuko tilted his hat back slightly and took a sip on his drink. He was surprised when a chewy ball rose up to his mouth as he slurped. He turned to the girl who seemed extra pleased as he asked, "what is that?"

"I call them pearls-- bubble milk tea!" she jumped, stretching her hands out. "They're made from tapioca and they're sooo chewy and delicious."

Iroh chuckles at Linlin's excitement, "she learned how to make them from her grandmother, and she decided to put them into tea. It's good, right?"

Zuko was supposed to reply, but the bell in the front door ringing as well as a Linlin shrieking cut him off.

"You're here!" the girl cheered, running off to the woman who had entered, seemingly ready to embrace her. She however restrained herself abruptly and grinned bashfully, opting to bow instead. Other chuckled and bowed back, "it's nice to see you again, Linlin."

"Me to!" she replied.

Her hair was pulled up neatly into a high ponytail and she wore a simple tunic dress in a deep shade of emerald. Her bare shoulders were covered in a light olive toned mesh shawl.

Uncle Iroh was wholly pleased to see her, evident in the depth of his laugh, "welcome back! Have you had a safe travel?"

"As safe as it gets," she smiled from ear to ear. The two bowed at each other, and for some reason, as she made her way to Zuko, he was compelled to straighten up and stand. Iroh smirked as he turned to Zuko, "this is my nephew."

"I've heard a great many things about you," she cooed with such a sweet voice. For some reason, it made Zuko lower his head with the inability to face her. Iroh decided to turn back and get another cup of tea.

* * *

I knit my brows at the man under the twig hat. I bent down to catch sight of his face, but it seemed he didn't want me to see him. I decide to straighten up and tell him my name, thinking he would do the same. I wait for him to speak, but it only comes in a soft whisper.

"Are you alright?" I ask, leaning back in. He however just stands there.

Iroh comes back with a cup of my favorite beverage, "oh, why won't you two sit down already?"

We both obliged.

"Talk to each other, mingle. It's sad to be single," Iroh rhymes, making me release an awkward chuckle. Iroh's nephew across me is still as still as a wall. I speak up in an attempt to lighten the mood, "has your uncle always been like that?"

There was still silence, and so I started feeling bad for being ignored. The neighborhood Uncle Iroh mentioned his nephew once had a great chip on his shoulder and had gone great lengths to rid of it, but I had no idea it brought him to be so inward and reserved. From his stories, he was painted to be very easy going and kindhearted.

"... _yeah."_

I broke into a soft smile upon hearing that. I placed my hand on my drink, "can I ask about your hat? Do you feel the need to cover your face?"

Again he simply sits there, and I find that it is enough of an answer. I take the straw in my drink and fiddle with it, stirring my drink "that's fine. Before, I couldn't go about the streets with people looking at me either. I was highly conscious, but eventually, I grew out of it."

For a long moment, we just sit there in each other's silence, sipping on our drinks.

After a few muttering debates, Iroh and Linlin decide the silence is enough and pull out some strings, popping up with a slow, romantic, traditional earth nation song near us.

_"What do you know of soil? How do the plants rise underneath? It is because of your love for me, so, forever with you I will be."_

The song makes me cringe but it's not because of the performers' performance, "Ugh, my grandmother made me sing that song in front of the whole nation on her 65th birthday. To this day, some people bring up how cute I was back," I turn from the performers to the man across me, "especially when I face planted on stage," I chuckle.

There is an indistinguishable sound from him, "that's not very nice."

I smile even bigger, glad to at least see his chin and lower lip, "True. But at least people feel happy when thinking of me during that time."

"But don't you feel angered by their ridicule?"

"I could, but I've learned to look past it."

 _"NO MATTER IF THE MOUNTAINS CRUMBLE! WE SHALL BE TOGETHER!"_ Linlin croons, making me recoil and cover my face, as this was the exact part I toppled over in my performance. I shudder, "for the most part."

It was then that he laughed; it was hushed but it was genuine. I find myself echoing his laughter. I then begin to think more of my grandmother, "You know my grandmother was known as the Queen of Miswa soup."

I placed my elbows on the table as he replied, "I can't say I know what that is."

I knit my brows and pull back, "wait, are you telling me you have never tasted miswa soup before?"

This was the first time I grew impatient with his silence. I then stand and grab his hand, urging him to follow me, "this won't do, I _have_ to make you try miswa soup from Ba Sing Se."

Iroh and Linlin are so caught up with their performance, by the time they finish, they wonder where the ones they were singing to went off to.

Quickly, we made our way to the busiest restaurant in the city. It was hustling and bustling with waiters holding steaming bowls and plates. I find a vacant table and run to it, all the while still holding onto my quiet companion. Once we sit down, it dawns to me I don't actually know Iroh's nephew's name.

"Hey," I blurt, releasing my grip as I turned to him. We sit down by the time I continue, "I don't actually know your name."

At this point, I see his lips agape in confusion. I chuckle, "Iroh only ever called you nephew. I don't suppose your name is that? _Ne-fiu?"_

Whether he was supposed to answer or not, he never got the chance as the waitress who always took my order came with my usual. Dumplings and steamed buns. I smile and point, "A bowl of miswa soup for him please."

"A bowl of miswa coming right up," she smiles.

I grab the chopsticks on the table and take some dumplings, "try this too. Their dumplings are amazing."

"You must come here often, since she already knew your order."

I thought to tease him as he took his chopsticks, "how'd you know it was a _she_ when you didn't even look. For all you know it was a boy with a prepubescent voice."

He took a bite of his dumpling, chewed and swallowed before answering, nonchalant, "Her footsteps sounded like a woman's."

I raise my brows at this and find myself raising a brow quizzically, "You could hear her footsteps in this noise?"

He eats another dumpling before answering and it makes me smile, "an earth bending friend taught me that trick."

I begin to eat some steamed buns and hum, "why do you say that as if you're not one?"

_"What?"_

I turn to him, "your uncle told me stories of how he became your bending mentor at one time. He said you took down a lot of fire nation soldiers together."

"W-" "Miswa soup for your companion," the waitress came back, with a smile, "will there be anything else?"

I turn to her and shake my head, "That'll be all, thank you."

Our time was then wonderfully filled with small talk and chuckles. Though the conversations got cut off because of our eating, it was no longer awkward.

Upon finishing and paying for our meal, we began to then stroll across town, continuing or talks of family, friends, and anecdotes. It was then I was really almost able to see his face, or at least the bottom half of it. It was enough for me to assume he was quite handsome, not that I ever thought he was anything other than that, considering the tales I heard of him.

We walked around aimlessly but I believe it was relaxing to the both of us.

By the time we reached the palace, grand in all its glory, I felt that our time was nearing it's end, and so I began, "I had a lot of fun talking to you, Iroh's nephew."

He stops in his tracks upon hearing that and sighs, "I have to tell you something."

I turn to him and raise my brows, "go on."

"I'm not who you think I am, or whatever it is my uncle made us look like."

I knit my brows and tilt my head, "what do you mean?"

"I'm not from the earth kingdom," with this, he finally turns to me and goosebumps form around me when I see his scar, "I'm a fire bender, and so is my uncle. And I'm not just any citizen of the fire nation, I'm-"

"Fire Lord Zuko," I mutter, stepping back from him, "you and your sister laid siege to Ba Sing Se-- you're uncle- the general---"

Zuko looks on worried, and I feel twice betrayed. "Your uncle lied to me. I- I thought... his name- I thought it was just a co-"

"My lady!" one of the palace servants came running to me, "we have been looking everywhere for you! Come, you must get changed for the parade."

Zuko watched as I was whisked away. His face looked like he was longing, his hands raised to try and grab me, but he decided against it. My face begins to darken in anger, and I make sure he catches it before I turn away from him. 

* * *

"UNCLE!" Zuko called as he broke into the quiet tea shop. He rushed to where his Uncle was, in the backroom making a plethora of teas, "how could you lie to her about us?!"

_"Lie to whom?"_

Zuko fumed, "you know well who!"

"I never lied to her Zuko. But I may have never mentioned I was a general to the Fire nation and not the Earth."

 _"Uncle!_ That's- that's literally th-"

It was then quite sudden that loud voice of people from outside began to shout and cheer. Iroh pushes past his nephew and called, "that's her!"

Zuko pulled back, feeling vexation overcome him slowly. _What does he mean it's her?_ He took in a breath and calmed himself before following after his uncle who went out of his shop. Once he was outside, with all the cheering individuals, he thought that it looked like the entire city's people was flooding the streets. But why?

Soon enough, he put one and one together. Then came dancers and a band. The streets grew nosier than it already was. There was a man calling to make way, "the princess of the Earth kingdom, the gem of Ba Sing Se is coming."

Zuko was nudged my his uncle. He gave him a weird look as the old man shook his eyebrows.

Then emerged from across the bend was a grand palanquin of fine wood and gold. It looked like a makeshift treasure chest, if you were to ask Zuko. In the center was the said princess of this place, the said gem. Zuko however felt nothing from seeing her. He supposed it was because he was not of this nation, or that it was perhaps he had already seen a beautiful maiden earlier. But then, when the face of the woman grew close, Zuko's heart started to quicken and his jaw began to loosen.

He was astonished by the delicately painted face, which had been bare a few moments ago. Her lips were a strong shade of red and her eyes lined with black. No longer did a modest piece of clothing cling to her, but she was ornamented with lavish silks and precious metals. Had Zuko not known any better, he would've believed she was not the very same woman who urged him to try miswa soup.

And as she waved softly to the people around her, she caught Zuko's face in the crowd.

It all happened as if the world slowed. She gave him a simple look and her face fell. Her smile had been radiating to her people, but it was lost with one look at him. Her face darkened a shade. She then turned front and raised her nose slightly. By the time her profile passed him, Zuko received another nudge, "I guess we can call it even, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have decided to sever the next chapters I have for this story, simply because it's part of my collection 'The Things I Hate About You' and it's meant to be a drabble collection (Woops, i know, not a drabble) and because I want to make an OC, cause I haven't in a long time and I just really want to go in depth with the story.
> 
> Anyway, [HERE'S THE LINK TO THE CONTINUATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604665), if you are interested. You can also just press the next button in the 'The Firelord & The Empress' collection part in the tags, if you didn't know.
> 
> That's all.
> 
> I hope you continue reading my Zuko fic. <3 <3 <3
> 
> AND Yes, i'm telling you the earth nation girl Linlin invented milk tea with pearls


End file.
